Fan vs Fiction
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: There's nothing wrong with being a fan but there's everything wrong with being a fangirl. Some people just can't separate fantasy from fiction, fact from opinion or that not everyone will agree with how you feel. What's a girl to do then? Confront the oppressor that's what!


**_Disclaimer_** _: I do no own or want to own the Twilight Saga, its characters, its plot or any likeness of anything from the series. S. Meyers does. Dedicated to kerrionCCullen._

 ** _Fan vs Fiction_**

"No! No how dare she!"-Bella seethed, tossing her book. She'd just finished reading a book that was made in response to another series by her favorite author. The series, _Dreams_ written by Emily Young, she loved and became obsessed with not only the author, but the main female character Angela and her love interest Mike. When she saw there was another story based on, or inspired by, _Dreams_ she immediately bought it and was ready to add it to her collection of over two thousand books based on her faves.

However, upon reading the first few paragraphs the obsessed female became irate at the content of the book. This wasn't a book praising Emily, Dreams or her main character Angela. It was the opposite. _Nightmares_ written by Leah Clearwater, used the same characters but took dramatic license over them, creating her own world and personalities for the characters. Somehow Bella wasn't able to comprehend that someone can hate a book, an author, and the main character of the book but love some of the characters, their personalities or the books premises. She also couldn't comprehend someone hating Emily or Dreams to begin with.

She paced her room throwing things in a fit of rage all while crying with snot coming out of her nose.

"I know what I'll do I'll write a review."-she smiled and jumped on her computer going to Leah's website and Amazon. Her eyes were wide and snot still flowed while she wrote, fingers flying across the keys in a fit emotion.

Her review was full of craziness and clear signs of not only an obsessed fan but someone who took Emily and her books way too seriously.

"There,"-she said after hitting post. She crossed her arms nodding, completely satisfied and feeling accomplished at having given the author a piece of her mind and just knows it will make Leah feel horrible. She couldn't stop seething at having wasted "five hours" of her life reading that pile of crap.

The Next few days she sat around her computer waiting for others to get on to agree with her "telling off" of the author. Well she'd be waiting a long time because it'll never happen.

"Oh good let's see."-she said when she saw she had responses for her reviews.

They weren't favorable. People made fun of her, told her to get a life, called her a stalker, told her to grow up, to stop being a hypocrite, asked if she was Emily herself etc. She couldn't fathom how people didn't agree with her and that made her angrier. It really confused her when she saw people who said they loved Angela but still liked the story or that they loved Emily, _Dreams_ , and Angela and had to stop reading when they saw what it was about but still thought up until that point the book was good but just wasn't for them. They told her to not complain about respect when she herself wasn't respecting Leah, her work or her opinion. She just couldn't comprehend what they were saying and came to the conclusion that they weren't real fans or else they would agree with her.

She couldn't function the rest of the day and obsessed over looking at Leah's profile on her website. When she saw Leah put how she hated _Dreams_ , Emily Young and Angela right on her homepage she cried. How dare she! She also read some of her other stories, despite hating Leah and was mad about their content but also mad because they were good. But kept reading anyway.

There was no excuse for Leah's disrespect of such an amazing author that tweens grew to adore. Bella wouldn't tolerate it and would give her a piece of her mind in person. She searched the internet for days until she found Leah's address to her office. She hesitated only for a second when she saw Leah lived in Washington and her in South Dakota. But justice had to be done on behalf of Emily Young and Dreams and so she went. She took the money left in her savings account, and begged on the street for two whole weeks until she had enough money.

Upon arriving in Washington, Bella stormed straight to Leah's office without pause.

"Hello, can I help you?"-a secretary, Rachel, asked. She was a little weary because Bella just looked crazy and had on an _I love Emily_ shirt with a picture of the two. Probably from a convention or something. Little did she know Bella had hidden in Emily's bushes for three days and jumped her with her camera and snapped the picture.

"I demand to speak to Leah Clearwater!"-she said, banging her fist on the counter. Rachel looked at her fist then her face and crossed her arms.

"And who are you ma'am?"-she asked calmly.

"I'm a fan of Emily Young and I demand to speak to Leah for how she treats her!"-she shouted. When Rachel was about to call the cops to get this loon out of the office Leah came out having heard the banging and shouting.

"What's going on Rachel?"-she asked and looked at Bella.

"She's an Emily Young fan apparently."-she said

"Ok? How can I help you?"-Leah asked confused. This was new.

"How dare you disrespect Emily with the crap you wrote? Why are you writing a book about _Dreams_ if you hate it so much along with Angela?"-Bella demanded to know.

"Because I can."-Leah simply said.

"No you can't!"-Bella shouted indignantly.

"I can and I did. Are you unaware that someone can hate an author and their books but still like the premise, see potential in it, or just like a character or two? Heck you can even write a story for the sole purpose of making fun of it. You don't have to like anything to write about it nor do you need permission from a psycho fan."-Leah said and Bella turned red.

"There are a lot of respected authors who wrote their own version of _Dreams_ but are still respectful of the original and to Emily Young because no matter, what she gave us this awesome fandom."-Bella preached. Rachel and Leah looked at each other, Rachel holding back a laugh. Is she serious?

"So you're saying that the only way someone is allowed to write about _Dreams_ is if they're 'respectful' of Emily? The only way you can write is if you like Emily and Angela? _All_ of the authors who've written their own versions love and/or respect Emily and _Dreams_? Am I to understand this is your reasoning?"-Leah asked condescendingly.

"Without her there would be no _Dreams_ and a lot of author's who saw their potential to be amazing by borrowing her work."-Bella said as if it was her turn at a microphone.

"Oh, so you've written stories based on Dreams?"-Leah asked curiously.

"Um, well no."-Bella said confused as to why she asked.

"Then who are you to testify on the behalf of those who do? Maybe I saw my potential after reading Dreams too."-Leah said

"You're just being rude and don't care how she's inspired other authors either. So the next time you want to call Emily a loser maybe you shouldn't do that while using her characters."-Bella demanded

"No,"-Leah shrugged

"Excuse me?"-Bella said, face twitching. Rachel chuckled.

"I said no and that doesn't even make sense. For one, maybe I inspired authors as well did you ever think of that? I don't have to like, respect or admire Emily or her crappy writing just because a delusional fan demands I do so. Part of putting your writing out there is taking criticism and understanding not everyone is going to like everything about your story, you , or your story at all. And let me correct you in your ignorant assumption. Dreams was stolen from another popular franchise before we were even born. She copied almost verbatim, with the exception of the freaky love triangle, cross species and pedophile breeding and all the characters' obsession with Angela, her entire Dreams Saga. It's even a movie based on it starring Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt and Antonio Banderas. I's not original in the least but you don't see that author making a fuss or her fans storming Emily's office."-Leah said

"Lies!"-Bella yelled, throwing the pencils across the counter.

"Look little girl I've been around writing stories based on _Dreams_ for two years before you came along. I'm not new here nor will I or _should_ I change because you don't like what I write. You know what people who like Angela do when they see my stories or read her unfavorable character? They stop reading and move on. They don't stupidly continue to read the book, go onto my profile, and probably read more stories knowing full well I hate Angela and Emily both. Why would you continue to read the story if you knew it was unfavorable to Angela?"-Leah exclaimed

"Because I couldn't believe the crap I was reading."-Bella spit

"Oh my goodness."-Rachel mumbled wide eyed, shaking her head.

"If it was such crap then you should've stopped reading at the first sign."-Leah said slowly as if Bella was missing a few brain cells.

"Ma'am you need to leave."-Rachel said

"Not until she apologizes to me, Emily, Dreams, Angela-"

"Angela is a made-up character and Dreams is a fictional book."-Leah smiled and Bella stomped her foot.

"Why are you using her work but hating her at the same time?"-Bella demanded

"I'm good at multitasking."-Leah snarked and Bella kicked a chair.

"I'm calling the cops."-Rachel said but Leah put her hand up stopping her.

"You really think everyone who's written stories about Dreams likes it, Angela or Emily Young? I bet if I looked at you're collection of stories that you love based on that franchise, all if not most either don't like some of the other characters in the series or love Angela as if she were real or live through her. You're ok with those stories though right? Why are those authors allowed to hate things about Dreams and characters or even Dreams itself? You say I'm wrong for using Emily's crappy books, but I can say you're wrong for coming to my office and disliking my book and the way I wrote the characters."-Leah countered

"No it's different!"-Bella defended

"No it's hypocritical. You're an entitled brat who takes fantasy way too seriously and can't separate the real world and people's opinions from the book and your feelings. I bet if I'd rearranged the characters and instead made Angela the heroin you wouldn't have said a word would you? If I loved Emily you wouldn't be so furious. Your problem isn't that I hate Emily or even that my story had unfavorable characters. Your problem is that I hate Angela and wrote her in a negative light."-Leah accused, stepping to Bella. Bella fumbled over words to argue back.

"Newsflash, there are many writers who've written stories hating Angela and who hate Emily or even Dreams."-Leah said

"Well you all have no right!"-Bella said

"No, you have no right telling us what we can and can't do, who we can and can't write about, how we can and can't write the characters and who we have to respect in order to do so. You literally want to take away my right to writing all because you don't like my opinion and stories. You know what people like me do when they read a story and see people who love Angela and/or Emily?"-Leah asked and paused waiting for this disturbed woman to answer. When she didn't she continued. "We don't buy the story. Yup that's right it's an easy solution called stop reading and don't read that author again. There's a whole coven of us who feel the way I do and we stay out of stories that we don't like and we certainly don't review them because it's simply of no interest to us and we understand people don't have to agree with us, write what we want to see, and have difference of opinion. You know what we really don't do? Stalk, accuse, and try and fail to insult the author of those stories…at their office. Don't read any more of my work or any stories that you see early in that hate Angela or Emily and Dreams since you are unable to and too immature to handle it. Get out."-Leah dismissed with a wave of her hand and went back into her office.

Bella felt stupid, looked stupid, and was stupid. But, she still couldn't let it go so she marched outside having fully prepared for Leah in case she dismissed her feelings, and chained herself to a tree out front of her office.

"Leah you might want to see this."-Rachel said poking her head into Leah's office. Leah looked at her wearily and followed her outside. There was Bella chained to a tree shouting about Leah being a loser and disrespectful to an author Bella worshipped and a book and character that were make-believe.

"What are you doing?"-Leah asked coming over to her.

"Protesting!"-Bella shouted then went back to her tirade. People walked by looking on either with disinterest or confusion as to why some disturbed female was so furious over a fictional story and the author.

"Get out of here. Now you're making a fool of yourself for everyone to see."-Leah said

"Not until there's justice and you apologize and write a story worshipping Angela, Dreams and Emily Young!"-Bella said, sticking her chin out.

"Justice?"-Rachel asked astonished.

Leah cocked her head to the side, went in and came back out with a chair, pulling it right in front of Bella.

"I guess it's going to be a long couple of years ahead of us then."-she smiled while taking a seat. Rachel laughed and ran in to pop some popcorn and came back out with a chair for herself and a large bowl of popcorn she and Leah shared. Bella gaped but defiant and obsessed continued on.

A small crowd, sharing the popcorn with Leah and Rachel, started growing around Bella who somehow couldn't see how crazy and obsessed she looked.

"Don't mind her she's crazy."-Rachel said when people walked by confused. Leah took out her phone and dialed.

"Yeah Emily, I think I have a fan chained to a tree that belongs to you?"-Leah said

"Is her name Bella?"-Emily sighed

"Yeah you know her?"-Leah asked shocked.

"You don't even want to know. She'll tire herself out eventually."-Emily assured her.

"I hope so. I have never had this happen before. Your fans always just ignore me and read something else or get into my story but still love you. How do you deal with crazy fans and horrible humans such as myself?"-Leah chuckled.

"Easy. I cash my check while they chain themselves to a tree."-Emily said and Leah laughed.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Hope you like! I got this idea when I read the hilarious review on one of my other stories by kerrionCCullen. Thanks girl. It's no secret I hate Bella, S. Meyers and Twilight. But it's also no secret that I love Leah and Jacob and think the story could've been good if someone else wrote it. Just like I stay away from authors and stories that like Bella, you need to do the same with those who hate her. But then again your only real complaint is about S. Meyers which makes me wonder who you really are. My advice to kerrionCCullen (or S. Meyers because you're too obsessed and also too worried about S. Meyers despite this not being about her but characters in the book) is to seek help immediately before you give yourself a heart attack. Or not. I could always use another fun story to write. No shade to Bella, S. Meyers or Twilight fans even if I don't understand._


End file.
